Nada
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: Hermione Granger no creen que sea posible enamorarse de alguien si esa persona no es tu pareja, pero cuando Draco Malfoy la invita a salir descubre que no todas las relaciones tienen nombre ni descripción, que no siempre es bueno luchar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

Nada

El pequeño espacio del misterio que llamaba oficina a cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más pequeño, se sentía como si se convirtiera en una caja de zapatos de esas que ella coleccionaba con todo tipo de objetos en su cuarto, sin luz, sin aire. Jamás había sido claustrofóbico pero comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía uno, y aun así no podía pensar siquiera en abandonar aquel lugar. Llevaba tanto ahí que había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que no fueran aquellas palabras escritas en tinta azul, porque en su mente, lo que sabía recordaría por siempre fue la impresión de ver aquel pergamino cubierta de letras en un perfecto y descolorido azul.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse con ellas, con aquellas cartas que ella le había mostrado con el mismo titubeo de quien se desprende de su objeto más preciado, con los pergaminos delgados del constante toque de sus manos hacia ellos, le hubiera gustado conservar aquellos sobres de distintos colores por el tiempo en el fueron sellados a decir verdad no deseaba algo más que tenerlos consigo, de familiarizarse con su olor, con su tacto y cada una de las letras que fue dibujada en ellos pero, era un masoquista, siempre lo había sido y supo desde que cerro el primero de ellos que le dolería más que las palabras con el tiempo se desdibujarían de su recuerdo, había aprendido con el paso de los años que las segundas oportunidades no existían y aquella situación tan solo era un conjunto de malas elecciones, lo había echado a perder desde un principio.

Él había decidido regresarle aquellas cartas, él había decidido herirla y por sobre todo él había decidido no elegirla.

Así que por primera vez en su vida tomo la botella de wiski de fuego que su padrino le había regalado para su graduación de Hogwarts y se sirvió una generosa porción en el vaso de vidrio con hielos, porque si lo había perdido todo, ya no le temía nada.

* * *

Hola... Bueno gracias por permitirme mostrarles esta pequeña historia, la verdad como escritora tengo una experiencia de poco más de 6 años pero nunca había escrito Fics sean piadosas conmigo, en verdad espero que les guste y que continúen leyendo, es una historia muy corta que ya esta terminada, son algo así como drabbles pero espero que les guste.

p.d No son cartas

Vivo de RWS :)


	2. 20 de Octubre 2001

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

20 de octubre del 2001

La noche era obscura con unas pequeñas y lejanas estrellas que apenas y se deslumbraban en la inmensidad del cielo negro y sin luna, con una ligera brisa lo suficientemente fría para utilizar una delgada camiseta de manga larga y nada más, algo poco común en la ciudad. La noche más perfecta que hubiera deseado jamás.

—Sabes—dijo la joven bruja mientras caminaba a su lado por el callejón Diagon comiendo una varita de caramelo distraídamente—Me sorprendió que me invitaras a salir, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy?

Tal y como no había deseado la mujer pregunto e inevitablemente los recuerdos invadieron su mente. La fría y desierta habitación de la mansión, las tenues llamas de la chimenea llamándolo con burla, el silencio, el silencio apoderándose de cada espacio por pequeño que fuera, haciendo eco de su dolor. Y recordó como entre todos sus depresivos pensamientos se filtró ella, su sonrisa, su constante parloteo, su escandalosa risa.

–Creo que eres una persona muy agradable y que nos la pasamos bien—mintió, sin un atisbo de culpa, porque jamás le diría que junto a su rostro sonriente también se encontraba el de otra mujer, una mujer que definitivamente no era ella ni se le asemejaba en brazos de un hombre, que no era él.

–Me alegra que lo hicieras—confeso ella tímidamente mientras bajaba la vista y cambiaba nerviosamente de tema.

* * *

Buenooooooooooo... este es el segundo capitulo o primero desde mi punto de vista, si, la historia es así como pequeños recuerdos de Hermione.

A quienes comenzaron a seguir la historia les agradezco muchísimo y también espero que no los defraude y les guste, es una lectura muy breve

Nos leemos pronto.

Nadie muere por un rw :)


	3. 01 de Noviembre 2001

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

01 de Noviembre 2001

La lechuza entro rápidamente por la ventana, asustándola en el proceso, era grande y pesada, con el plumaje pulcramente negro y brilloso. Y a ella le encantaba verla entrar aun cuando sospechaba mucho no tenía que ver con el impresionante animal; Desato el pequeño pergamino que se enrollaba en su pata y le sirvió unas cuantas golosinas antes de leer lo que decía.

"Tú y yo iremos al teatro el domingo, di la hora.

D. M."

Sonrió como la colegiala que jamás fue y antes de siquiera pensar la respuesta la escribió y la ato a la pata del animal quien emprendió el vuelo en un espectáculo digno de ver.

* * *

Dum, dum, dum...

¿Saben que pasara?, ¿Les sorprende que ella sea así?

Les daré un capitulo más en un momento, como les dije la historia ya esta completa.

Gracias a quien me agrego a favoritos. Persona, te amo.

Nadie a muerto por dejar un Rw, digoooo. :)


	4. 04 de Noviembre 2001

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

04 de noviembre del 2001

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, el hombre vestía un sencillo pantalón negro con una túnica del mismo color, no muy elegante, ella llevaba un vestido rojo que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, el cabello castaño suelto con un brillo natural que más de una envidiaba y la mejor de sus túnicas, se le veía radiante, feliz, del brazo del aristócrata hombre que no mostraba gesto alguno,

Vio como volvía a dirigir la vista al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Si tienes algún compromiso podemos marcharnos—ofreció educadamente la mujer.

El rubio alzo la visto pero no volteo a verla, demasiado concentrado en sí mismo.

—Ya estamos aquí-dijo con una falsa sonrisa-disfrutemos.

* * *

Buenooooooo... este es el segundo capitulo de hoy o bien debería de ser el capitulo de hoy porque ayer no actualice.

Se que tal vez les estresa un poco este Hermione y me dirán ¡No es Canon! y yo les contesto, realmente es muy difícil escribir a un personaje canon, muuuy difícil. Aún así según yo un poco más adelante veremos la evolución de los personajes.

Gracias a quines pusieron la historia en Favoritos o follow, los amooooooooooo.!

Una ultima cosa, en buen plan no muerdo cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia dejen un rw me gustaría saber su opinión, realmente amaría saber su opinión. :)


	5. 08 de Diciembre 2001

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

 **08 de Diciembre 2001**

La noche era obscura y fría, su tipo de noche favorita para disfrutar de una buena taza de café y su libro en turno, y sin embargo estaba ahí en una fiesta donde solo conocía a un puñado de personas y el resto la veía con superioridad, porque no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas indignadas, de los sangre pura quienes al parecer la querían lo más alejada posible de ellos.

Camino con la pequeña botella de cristal entre sus manos, una cerveza de mantequilla que ya se había calentado desde que se la dieron y rezo por encontrar pronto a Draco, quien desde que había llegado la había dejado a su suerte.

Tomo un largo pasillo esquivando botellas vacías –y próximas a romperse– y una que otra escena que hubiera preferido ahorrarse, hasta que escucho su risa, escandalosa.

Atreves de una pequeña rendija de la última puerta que daba a un gran y lujoso estudio vio al hombre sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, a su lado la nívea y alta mujer de piel rosa y cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, que reconoció como la coqueta y bella mujer de sus años escolares Astoria Grengass, ambos riendo por algún buen chiste contado por Blaise uno de los amigos del hombre, y cuando la risa seso se estiro por el pequeño vaso de cristal en el que bebía el rubio para darle un sorbo dejando–de nuevo– una marca de labial rojo en el borde.

* * *

Uno más uno menos, espero que les guste.

Gracias a quienes leen a quienes estan siguiendo la historia y a quienes la colocan en favoritos.

Un comentario alarga la vida. :)


	6. 18 de Enero 2002

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

18 de Enero del 2002

El despacho era de un tamaño grande o por lo menos así lo consideraba ella aunque en las últimas ocasiones que su rubio amigo había entrado no dejaba de escucharlo quejarse de lo pequeño y anticuado que era, así que había decidido remodelar el lugar y su buen amigo Viktor se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudar.

—Si vas a pintar yo sugeriría un tono claro que te tranquilice esos nervios de punta que siempre traes-dijo el jugador de quidditch mientras empujaba uno de los libreros de la pared.

Ambos rieron y ella se giró para sacar otra cantidad ridícula de pergaminos que guardaba en una de las archiveras.

—Había pensado en un Albahaca—confeso tímidamente—algo que le de sobriedad.

El hombre frunció el ceño, confundido ante la declaración de su amiga.

—No sabía que te gustaba el verde.

La mujer se alzó de hombres y sin añadir nada siguió con su labor. No lo hacía.

* * *

Casi termina chicas, tratare de subir lo más pronto posible para que puedan entender la trama de una vez por todas.

Gracias a quienes me dan su apoyo con un follow, favorito a rw. Me hacen el dia, la vida.

Nos seguimos leyendo :)


	7. 11 de Marzo 2002

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

11 de Marzo 2002

– ¿Sabes?–dijo el joven brujo sentado sobre el escritorio del despacho de la castaña mientras masticaba una de las grageas que le había quitado–Deberías de leer el último libro de Gary Alazrakeli

–Si ya me lo había recomendado Viktor–contesto la mujer no muy concentrada en lo que decía– pero no me gusta el quiddich.

–Te acordaras de mi—dijo ignorando el anterior comentario

–De hecho me acordare de Viktor, fue quien me lo recomendó primero– razono.

–Dije que me recordarías a mí–repitió molesto—Me cae mal.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y bajo el pergamino que hasta ese momento habia estado leyendo anonadada ante la declaración. Viktor era de las pocas personas que a ella le llegaban a caer realmente bien y consideraba amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella especial relación de confidencia con otra persona.

–Pero no lo conoces, es uno de mis mejores amigos-discutió con un claro ceño fruncido.

–Lo sé pero no me agrada, deberías de hablar menos con él.

La mujer volteo a verlo y le sorprendió saber que hablaba en serio, le caía mal Viktor Krum el mejor buscador actual mundialmente, sangre pura y con quien su fortuna se codeaba.

–No comprendo–confeso.

–Que creo deberías de frecuentarlo menos-Sugirió con un tono de voz demasiado autoritario-algo me molesta de él.

* * *

¿Celos en el paraíso? Haaaaaaa... me encantan los fics donde Draco esta celoso de mi Krumm.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y me lo demuestren con un rw.

Gracias a quienes están siguiendo la historia espero no decepcionarlos. :)


	8. 20 de Mayo 2002

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

20 de mayo del 2002

Un avioncito de papel verde callo sobre su escritorio e ignorando el pergamino que estaba por firmar se apresuró a leerlo.

"Esos deben ser los mejores panqueques de la historia. Gracias,

D. M,"

* * *

Un pilon :)


	9. 14 de Junio 2002

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

14 de junio del 2002

Caminaba a la par de Harry y Viktor sus mejores amigos, habían quedado de ir a almorzar temprano a una pequeña cafetería del centro de la ciudad pero este último primero debía pasar por la escoba a su apartamento, cuando vio salir a la pequeña rubia Astoria del departamento de enseguida, al cual ella jamás había entrado.

Cuando la vio agitar su largo y perfecto cabello y colgar al hombro un caro bolso de piel de dragón, con aquellos altísimos zapatos y aquel diminuto vestido supo que era demasiado temprano para una visita de cortesía.

– ¡Viktor!–grito la rubia mientras corría al castaño –Hace años que no te veía.

El hombre frunció el ceño, claramente confundido ante el entusiasmo y familiaridad con que lo trataba aquella mujer que no había visto jamás.

–Herms–la saludo a ella demasiado alegre–es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí–sonrió–ya sabes ayer Draco y yo fuimos a bailar y bueno ya vez, tuve suerte–confeso guiñándole un ojo, antes de voltear a ver a su pelinegro amigo.

Quería vomitar.

* * *

Ahora esto es claramente a lo que me refería.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	10. 10 de Octubre 2002

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

10 de octubre del 2002

"Se le ha visto muy apegado al joven primogénito de los Malfoy con la guapa Heredera Astoria Greengass quien nos dice "Somos el uno para el otro, definitivamente me han perdido" mientras se abrazaba de un guapísimo rubio que no la desmintió, ¿Solo yo escucho las campanadas?"

Y sin poderlo evitar sintió la primera lagrima viajar por su mejilla.

* * *

Este es el cap de ayer, más tarde les subo el otro, en verdad espero que les guste. :)


	11. 09 de Enero 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

09 de Enero 2003

Sintió su presencia antes incluso de escucharlo entrar, el imponente hombre camino hacia ella y sin algún permiso coloco la mano en la espalda baja.

Quiso separarse, acercarse un poco más al escritorio donde trabajaba, ignorarlo, pero entonces la respiración en su oído la despoja de cualquier pensamiento racional.

–Almorcemos–ordeno.

–¿Y si no quiero?

–Aun así iremos,

–Vete de aquí—murmuro sin convicción.

–Almorcemos—repitió.

* * *

¿Les esta gustando? haganmelo saber en un rw.

En serio espero que les guste


	12. 03 de Abril 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

03 de Abril 2003

–¿Hasta qué hora estarás?—pregunto el joven rubio.

–Salgo a las 4–contesto resignada.

Era el último día que estaría en el módulo de los impuestos por el servicio de elfos domestico.

–Salgo de la oficina a las 6 ¿Puedes esperarme?

–No—contesto con el orgullo herido, el corazón en la mano y un nudo de emociones en su garganta, tenía dos meses ahí hasta las 10 de la noche, él había prometido ir, no le dedicaría un minuto más—tengo cosas que hacer– se justificó por educación—aparte ya hiciste tu pago, ¿Para qué vienes?

–Quiero verte.

* * *

Es un I-D-I-O-T-A ¿Ha alguien más le estresa este hombre?


	13. 07 de Abril del 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

07 de Abril 2003

Tomo los sobres cuyo remitente le pertenecía distraídamente de la mesa del correo, reconociendo uno que otro nombre de la pila, entre ellos el de él.

 _De: Draco Malfoy_

 _Para: Astoria Greengrass_

Y como vil masoquista lo tomo, era rectangular con un elegante papel negro, considerablemente pesado y flexible. Enseguida supo lo que era. Un libro, le había regalado un libro, a ella. Podía apostar su carrera a que aquella tipa ni siquiera sabía leer.

* * *

¿Alguien entiende a este hombre?

No mueren si dejan un rw, en serio :)


	14. 02 de Mayo 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

02 de Mayo 2003

Vio a lo lejos de aquel salón con tantos adornos y cristales como era posible a la joven rubia que se había apoderado de su mente en los últimos días. Por primera vez en su vida podía declarar que odiaba a alguien y sin embargo ahí estaba en brazos de su mejor amigo quien al igual que siempre asistía a los eventos sin su pelirroja esposa, para todos sabían que.

–¿Bailamos?–escucho a su espalda mientras un suave olor a menta y colonia cara le cosquillaba la mejilla.

Sin esperar respuesta y con una sonrisa egocéntrica la guio a la pista de baile completamente ajeno a la escena que ella (y el resto de las fiestas) veía a lo lejos.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencioso y lento baile, con sonrisas discretas y sinceras, sintiéndose tan cómodos como era posible el uno con el otro.

–¿Terminaste el documento de los elfos en el que trabajabas?—pregunto en su oído sumergiéndolos en una conversación privada e intima.

–Si–murmuro ella sin saber que agregar.

La canción termino con un dramático final y las luces se encendieron, el entrego una discreta pulsera que ella reconoció como los recuerdos que habían entregado al inicio de la ceremonia.

–Le queda bien a tu túnica azul—dijo antes de alejarse.


	15. 06 de Mayo 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

06 de Mayo 2003

D. M: Tengo sueño, solo deseo una cama.

H. G.: Trabaja esclavo o el jefe me mandara a emitirte tu carta de renuncia.

D. M: No serias capaz, aparte trabajo como Elfo.

H. G. Quieres vivir como Sangre pura

D. M: Mi mujer tiene gustos caros, ¿Quién si no yo se los cumpliré?

H. G: Bendita ella, la envidio.

D. M: No te puedes envidiar a ti misma, Amor.

* * *

Digamos que esto es como un _mensaje instantáneo_ , _Mensaje de texto_ o _Chat_

En verdad me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este cap ya que soy de quienes les gusta hablar mucho mientras escribe (trabaja, come, hace la tarea, limpia, etc.) hablo mucho y este "tipo" de cap no me gusta del todo, no estoy segura de que se entienda, me produce mucha inseguridad.


	16. 03 de Junio 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

03 de Junio 2002

–¿Qué haces?–escucho a su oído a través del celular

–Me pruebo el vestido que usare mañana en la boda de mi prima

–¿No necesitas pareja?–pregunto extrañado–¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Rodó los ojos ante su nada sorpresiva pregunta. Draco Malfoy jamás dejaría de sentirse el centro del universo.

–Había invitado a Viktor pero tiene una rueda de prensa no podrá ir.

–Envíame le dirección–ordeno molesto.

–Estas al otro lado del mundo-le recordó-no seas ridículo Malfoy

–Envíame la dirección llegare.

* * *

¿Alguien quiere un Draco Malfoy? Se los regalo, ya me tiene harta.

Agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia, amo a las personas que dejan un Rw y comprendo a quienes leen en silencio.

En verdad amo que sigan aqui, releí la historia hace un momento y les prometo que les gustara, enserio que si.

No sean malas dejenme su opinion.


	17. 04 de Junio 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

04 de Junio 2003

El lugar era muy muggle, su familia aunque acomodada no era de brujos y habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo para que todo fuera perfecto.

Y lo era, todo era hermoso y romántico, lleno de rosas rojas y falsos diamantes, con personas por doquier, eran por lo menos un par de cientos, entre familiares y amigos, uno de los invitados se había acercado a ofrecerle una copa y entablar una corta charla cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta principal.

–Estas aquí—dijo sosteniendo su mano, el acto más íntimo que jamás habían iniciado con él.

–Lo prometí—el respondió sin soltarla.

Lo vio de cerca, bajo sus cansados ojos grises se marcaban unas espesas ojeras y una barba descuidada que dejaba de ser aceptable, se veía cansado y aún llevaba la ropa del trabajo. Su corazón palpito más deprisa.

–Te vez cansado.

–Mi traslador se atrasó, hubo un problema con un mortífago e información suelta, acabo de salir del juzgado.

–Te hubieras ido a descansar.

–Te prometí que vendría.

–Aquí está toda mi familia.

–Entonces preséntame.

* * *

¿Alguien entiende a este hombre?

Gracias a quienes siguen la lectura, he leido a un par de personas que me dicen que la historia les confunde, que si estan juntos o no, bueno creo que eso es justo lo que quiere saber Herms ;)


	18. 18 de Septiembre 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

18 de septiembre 2003

Su risa era escandalosa, Blaise uno de sus ahora más cercanos amigos bailaba graciosamente al ritmo de una vieja canción, mientras Ginny le seguía el ritmo, la abuchearon para acompañarlos hasta que acepto y se unió al tonto baile. Las risas eran genuinas y la música fuerte, era uno de sus mejores cumpleaños sin duda y Viktor lo había organizado.

–¡Hey! ahí viene Malfoy–empezó a escuchar.

Quiso hacer oídos sordos, completamente molesta. Faltaban escaso 20 minutos para ser las 12, la fiesta había comenzado a las 6 de la tarde y él había asegurado que no iría, estaba herida. Pero era él, quien bajo del auto con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una cara mucho más larga de la que le había visto jamás.

–Abre la puerta Hermione-le ordeno.

–Te dije que si venias no te dejaría entrar.

–No seas infantil

–Pues lo soy

El resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Conocían a Draco Malfoy y no era una persona precisamente amable; huraño y despectivo eran adjetivos que le quedaban mejor.

Vieron como metía la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacaba su varita, con un sencillo _alohomora_ entro.

No era viejo tendría su edad, alto cerca del 1.80 con cabello rubio, y cuerpo esculpido, nunca lo habían visto reír o siquiera entender una broma, era a final de cuentas un ex mortifago, pero con Hermione no podían dejar de notar que su relación era distinta.

–¿Quieres comer Malfoy?– le pregunto Viktor antes de volver a poner la música y fingir que era completamente normal tomar una cerveza con uno de los descendientes de las siete familias.

Nadie hablo de nuevo, tan solo suaves murmullos aquí y haya, la música había bajado de volumen y nadie se sentía tan cómodo como para bailar sin mencionar el casi tangible mal genio del ultimo invitado.

Habían planeado la pequeña fiesta por casi un mes, era un pequeña coincidencia que justo por esos días Viktor estaría en la ciudad por un juego, así que sus compañeros cooperaron para una barbacoa y cerveza de mantequilla, todos estaban especialmente emocionados y la mujer no había perdido oportunidad en invitar a Draco quien el día anterior se limitó a decirle que no iría por que debía de archivar documentación. Ella molesta le había contestado que en tal caso si se presentaba no le abriría la puerta, él solo repitió que no iría, a final de cuentas había cambiado de opinión y ahí estaba con cara de querer estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Cuando dieron los doce Viktor abrazo con fuerza a la mujer,

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Herms!–dijo riendo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–¡Eres el mejor, gracias!–contesto ella riendo feliz, abrazándose de él.

–Te tengo una sorpresa—corrió a su camioneta y saco de la puerta trasera una caja blanca.

Era un pastel no muy grande con un _Happy Birthday, Hermione_ de betún.

Todos comenzaron a cantar un desentonado Feliz Cumpleaños y por un segundo la fiesta volvió a la vida.

Se tomaron las respectivas fotografías y todos cantaron a la par "Mordida" tal y como lo imagino su amigo la zambullo aunque solo un poco y como venganza ella hizo lo mismo, el momento se volvió una guerra de pastelazos donde todos excepto uno participaron; era divertido y lo único que quería en su cumpleaños, pero ver tal actitud tan solo lo empeoro todo se acercó a él y sin una pizca de broma le embarro la última rebanada del pastel en la cara.

–Si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho.

* * *

Solo les dire que el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Les gusto el cap?, ¿Tiene sentido?, ¿Les pareció exagerado?, ¿Improbable? déjenme su opinión


	19. 20 de Septiembre 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

20 de Septiembre 2003

D. M: ¿Quieres ir a ver una película el domingo?

* * *

¿Quiere verla?

¿Que dicen ustedes?


	20. 06 de Octubre 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

06 de Octubre 2018

Un avioncito de papel callo sobre su escritorio. Era morado y no reconoció la letra hasta que comenzó a leer:

M. P.: Ya pequeña, no te conviene.

Y adjunto un pergamino arrugado.

 _D. M: Feliz cumpleaños, señorita espero que este año siga igual de guapa_

 _A. G: Gracias, Draco, espero mi pastel y mi abrazo._

 _D. M: Por supuesto, nos vemos en la noche amor._

* * *

(°o°) (°o°) (°o°) Me quede anonadada


	21. 10 de Octubre 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

10 de Octubre del 2003

7;10 am

H. G. Buenos días, Draco.

.

.

.

8:10 am

H. G: Draco

.

.

.9: 45 am

.

.

10: 15 am

H. G: Draco, Hola, Oye necesito pedirte un favor, contesta.

.

.

12: 37 pm

H. G: Draco

.

.

1:12 pm

H. G. Draco, Tengo un problema, creo que hay alguien vigilando mi casa, por favor contesta.

.

.

.

2:30 pm

H. G: Draco por Favor tengo miedo

.

3:45 pm

H. G Draco, POR FAVOR

.

.

7: 42 pm

D. M. ?

D. M: Hola

H. G: Draco, por favor hay alguien vigilándome frente a mi casa, no se ha movido de ahí en todo el dia, por favor ayúdame.

D. M: Petrificalo y llama al ministerio

H. G. No tengo varita, la lleve a Ollivander estaba astillada

D: M. Ha,

H. G: Tengo miedo

D. M: ¿De qué hablas?

H. G: La persona que está frente a mi casa

D. M: Llama al ministerio

H. G. Gracias

Vio como un avioncito verde se dirigía hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera entrar cerró la ventana. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.


	22. 31 de Octubre 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

31 de Octubre 2003

Dos suaves toques sobre su puerta la sacaron de su estupor, por un momento considero no abrir, no le apetecía para nada hablar, por eso mismo su secretaria había sido mandada a casa, pero recordó seguía en su trabajo y a final de cuentas Hermione Granger jamás abandonaba sus responsabilidades.

Una mujer sumamente baja de cabello teñido de rubio y gafas muy parecidas a un gato entro, y contuvo la risotada que estaba por escapar de sus labios. En serio esa mujer no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

—Hermione

Saludo la secretaria de Draco tomando asiento frente a ella.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi pobre jefe?—pregunto con un falso tono de preocupación—Esta hecho una furia dice que no has contestado sus mensajes.


	23. 11 de Noviembre 2003

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

11 de Noviembre 2003

Se dirigió a su oficina un mes después de la última vez que hablaron. Jamás desde aquella primera vez que salieron habían pasado tanto sin hablar. Siempre bastaba con cualquier tonto mensaje para que ella respondiera, o un guiño o hasta una sonrisa, y ella iniciaba una conversación sobre cualquier tema, pero no esta vez.

Cuando el primer avión regreso a él pensó que era algo inmaduro de su parte. A final de cuentas ella no podía esperar que viviera esperando responder alguno de sus mensajes, pero entonces cualquier manera que trato de comunicarse con ella fue en vano, no respondió sus mensajes, nunca se topó con ella y no la volvió a ver, ni siquiera en la junta mensual del ministerio, ella simplemente no asistió así que fue a ella.

Había intentado saber qué es lo que pasaba, incluso mando a su secretaria para que lo averiguara tan solo diciéndole que ella no recibía sus mensajes y sabiendo lo cotilla que era no dudo que haría maravillas con esa pequeña pieza de información. Fue completamente contraproducente, una hora después tenía otra mujer indignada frente a él.

.

.

—Casi la matan-dijo entrando a su despacho, la vieja mujer falsamente rubia.

El alma callo a sus pies, ¿Qué había dicho?

—Te consideraba su amigo, su mejor amigo y espero por ti. Tenia fé en que fueras a su auxilio, no llamo a nadie más, no llamo al joven Potter, ni a Waesley, quería creer en ti y casi la matan. Si no hubiera sido por que Viktor Krumm llego a tiempo ella no estaría aquí hoy.

.

.

Entonces pensó que pronto su enojo pasaría y todo continuaría igual, por días pensó en lo que harían, pensó en llevarla a ver la última obra que estaba en el teatro, o ir a la cafetería a probar ese pastel del cual todos hablaban, pensó en ir al parque o hasta un paseo en barca pero a diario ella rechazo sus mensajes y cada día se frustro un poco más.

No se había dado cuenta del verdadero problema, no aún.

Hermione Granger jamás pedía ayuda, jamás necesitaba de nadie y nunca acepto tener miedo, confió en él por primera vez, puso su vida en sus manos y él la dejo hacer.

Empujo la puerta a sabiendas de que ella no respondería si tocaba y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado en el umbral.

La habitación estaba vacía, estaba tan sola que hasta se veía grande. Realmente no estaba completamente vacía, a final de cuentas ahí seguía el escritorio de roble donde tantas veces la había contemplad trabajar, estaba un librero del mismo material cuyos libros estaban en cajas a sus pies y una vieja silla donde incluso él se había sentado, pero de ahí en fuera no había ya rastro de que ella había estado ahí y le sorprendió las repentinas ganas que le dieron de hacer una rabieta.

—Supongo que vienes a despedirte—dijo la mujer sonriendo tristemente frente a él con un par de jeans desgastados y una vieja sudadera que había visto días mejores.

—¿Te vas?—logro preguntar.

—Tu no puedes hacerlo, tu orden de libertad condicional te obliga a trabajar aquí y yo ya no puedo más.

¿A qué se refería?, ¿Su orgullo era tan grande?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Estados unidos, me ofrecieron una beca en literatura Americana en New Yorck

—Vaya.

Un océano de por medio

—¿Puedo decirte algo y esto no se vuelve incomodo?

¿Qué diablos tenía que decirle que tuviera temor de incomodarlo? Aun así ella no hablo, quería su autorización primero.

—Creo—contesto vacilante.

—Yo estaba enamorada de ti

Y con un brillo en los ojos que supo era tristeza le sonrió.

—Yo estaba enamorada de ti y tú te encargaste de arruinarlo.

No le sorprendió. Era una noticia vieja, hasta la persona más ciega y despistada del Londres mágico lo sabía, le sorprendió el hecho de que lo confesara, aun cuando era la mujer más espontánea y parlanchina que conocía, creyó que era el tipo de cosas que toda mujer se guardaba para sí, aun así ya que había sacado el tema ella misma hizo la pregunta que por años quiso contestar.

—La verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué?

De la caja que llevaba con sus pertenencias le tendió una montón de sobres envueltos con un listón, cartas, le había escrito cartas.

—Esto lo explica mejor—dijo antes de que las tomara—Escribí esto cuando salía contigo, cada vez que hablábamos o sentía algo nuevo por ti—le explico—Son cosas que ahora no siento pero que me hicieron crecer, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas pero lo mejor es que me vaya, si cuando las termines de leer ya no las quieres regrésamelas, yo siempre las apreciare como lo que son para mí, un pedazo de mi corazón.

—¿Pero y nosotros?-pregunto aterrado.

No podía irse, no podía dejarlo.

—No existe un nosotros Draco, nosotros jamás fuimos nada, ni siquiera puedo llamarte amigo.

Tomo la caja y salio de su vida de la misma manera en la que había entrado. Sin hacer ruido.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Si señores, la historia ha concluido.

Ahora que esto ha terminado en serio quiero darles las gracias por la aceptación que tuvo la historia, cada uno de sus mensajes, cada uno de los fav y folllow, en serio me hicieron sonreir, fue mi primer fanfiction pero espero no sea el ultimo.

También quiero decirles que tengo las cartas que Hermione le escribió a Draco o bueno Melissa (osease yo) le escribió a Lud (osease Draco) _-si, no quise decirlo al principio pero esta historia digamos que es 80% real, dice mi abuelita que la vida real es más fantástica que la ficción. Y me pareció ideal para un dramione.-_ Y puede que luego las publique, ¿Les parece una buena idea? ¿Les interesa leerlas?

Las amo :)

* * *

 **LO SIENTO CHICAS, HOY EN EL TRABAJO ME PERCATE DE QUE LAS FECHAS ESTABAN MAL Y ME DI A LA TAREA DE CORREGIRLO. UNA ENORME DISCULPA. PERO LAS FECHAS SON REALMENTE IMPORTANTES.**


	24. Segunda parte

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque, el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**


	25. 12 de Abril 2004

Los personajes, escenarios, libros e incluso varios de los objetos no me pertenecen tan solo la situación en la que los coloque, el resto es de J. K. Rowling su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

12 de Abril del 2004

Un fuerte empujón contra ella la hizo trastabillar, era tan obscuro que tan solo atino a cerrar los ojos y apretar más contra su pecho los pergaminos que llevaba en brazos. Espero el golpe pero unos fuertes y capaces brazos la detuvieron de caer.

—Me sorprende que sigas viva, Granger—dijo aquella áspera y fría voz—eres demasiado torpe.

No hizo intento de alejarse de la anatomía del hombre que la mantenía cautiva, demasiado familiarizada con aquellos momentos. En aquel destartalado almacén de archivo muerto, con pergaminos roídos y amarillentos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en casa.

—Si tu provocas el golpe, automáticamente dejas de ser el héroe, Malfoy.

Aún en la obscuridad pudo sentir su sonrisa formándose tal cual gato Cheshire. Y sus manos a su costumbre apoderándose sin permiso, de su cintura.

—Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que no me va todo eso del heroísmo y el honor. Me gusta más…—dijo acercándose en a su oído ya en un ronco suspiro—ser el malo.

Un traicionero escalofrió recorrió su columna, y el rubio no tardo en percatarse de ello, aumentando de tamaño su sonrisa.

—¿Puedes soltarme?—pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento, olvide que ahora solo te gustan los brazos de cierto búlgaro sin cerebro—renegó sin soltarla y por el contrario apretándola si era posible aún más contra él.

Draco Malfoy era lo suficientemente alto para que su cabeza apenas y le llegara a la barbilla provocando que aquel olor a menta y colonia cara le llegara de lleno. Estaba tan tentada a tan solo elevar sus labios y depositar un beso justo ahí entre la unión de su cuello y la mandíbula, donde a él, sabia le volvía loco.

—Son cómodos.

Tal y como si se hubiera vuelto un caldero de hierro caliente sus manos la soltaron y dio un paso atrás, demasiado herido en su ego con tal afirmación.

—¿Volviste por él?—gruño con los dientes apretados.

Si, le hubiera gustado decir que si, herirlo de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho con ella, pero no era así, ella no era una serpiente venenosa como él.

—No, volvi porque Ginny se divorciara y necesita de mi apoyo.

—Siempre supe que la pequeña comadreja merecía algo mejor. Potter es demasiado poco hombre.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía la punta de la varita de la mujer apuntando a su yugular. La guerra, pensó, había hecho mella en todos.

—Sera mejor que te calles—le ordeno con la varita en alto—No te permito que hables de esa manera de uno de mis mejores amigos—y guardando el arma no pudo evitar agregar—Y no des sermones de santo, te recuerdo que hiciste lo mismo, con la misma mujer.

Lo vio quedarse callado y ese momento supo era en el que debía salir. No tenia nada más que decir.

Camino hacia la salida pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta sintió su mano apretando con fuerza su ante brazo.

—No fue lo mismo y lo sabes. Él está casado y nosotros no…

—Y nosotros no éramos nada—Completo por él—Lo se Malfoy, fui una idiota pero no se volverá a repetir. Ahora, déjame salir.

—No fue así Hermione, ¡Déjame explicarte!—grito perdiendo el control por primera vez—por favor.

—No me llames por mi nombre, limitémonos a tratarnos como los compañeros de trabajo que somos.

—Ella no era nadie en mi vida—dijo él ignorándola.

—Bueno, pues ahora yo tampoco lo soy.

Salio de la habitación dando un dramático portazo, él era la única persona que lograba sacarla de su línea de confort.

Había pasado seis largos meses lejos de él. Lo más lejos físicamente posible, no había mantenido contacto con él en absoluto aunque realmente él no lo había intentado. Tan solo se había limitado a no leer el profeta y evitar Londres como si tuviera viruela de dragón.

No había sido fácil, en absoluto. Cada dia sin motivo aparente y cuando menos se lo esperaba el rubio se filtraba en sus pensamientos. El granito del lápiz que su compañero había decidido utilizar, la pastilla de menta que su maestra masticaba o incluso algo tan absurdo como su apellido siendo pronunciado al pasar lista.

Pero al final lo había logrado. Ahí estaba sin pensar en él… tanto y Ginny apareció en su departamento hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Había decidido pedirle el divorcio a su mejor amigo y también la custodia completa de James su hijo. Estaba harta de sentir la mirada de pena de toda la comunidad mágica y de ocultarse a ella misma lo que sabía tan bien _Harry Potter era un maldito infiel_.

Después de una larga charla y un par de docenas de chocolates después le suplico su ayuda durante el largo proceso la necesitaba y ella necesitaba volver a su hogar.

Dejo caer los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y se apoyó contra el. Se hubiera quedado en Estados Unidos, ese país que tenía tanta prisa que jamás veía atrás, que siempre estaba corriendo, y que nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas dos veces.

Suspiro. Trabajar, eso era lo que había venido hacer y eso es lo que haría.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** Supongo que soy yo de nuevo... me siento como una novata con esta historia. Creo que el hecho de ser mía no ayuda mucho, pero espero que me den su opinión y me comenten si les gustaría saber más sobre esto.

Se que no había dicho nada sobre segundas partes pero salio de la nada y me pareció algo muy bueno que les quise compartir.

En serio díganme si les parece buena idea.


End file.
